Most of people unconsciously scrub their teeth horizontally though they are advised by dentists to scrub their teeth vertically. Many electric toothbrushes are developed to compromise such undesirable behavior of many people. One of the most advanced electric toothbrushes utilizes an ultra sonic generator. However, this toothbrush is too expensive for the general public, and the side effects of extended exposure of teeth and gums to an ultra sonic wave have not yet been determined. Various ways of tooth brushing: a lateral brushing in which a toothbrush is moved laterally or horizontally, a vertical brushing in which a tooth brush is moved in the longitudinal direction of teeth and a rolling brushing in which a tooth brush is rotated in the vertical direction. Among the brushes developed up to now, brushes move in the longitudinal direction of the teeth are too bulky and expensive for the gears that are used to change the rotational movement of an electrical motor to an oscillatory motion that is perpendicular to shaft connected to the motor.